pehfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Dimitri
Julian was a prominent bully that attended the same high school as Miles Spectre, Nate Valdez, and Julie Lien. Despite his relatively low threat-level when compared to criminals like Nack and Phillip Yates, the conflict between Miles and Julian was an integral and defining moment of Miles' growth from a pushover to a hero. Fictional History 2005 (PEH1) The only thing Julian Dimitri loves more than himself, is the chance to shove his awesomeness into people's faces. And who better to do it to, than one of the most pathetic kids around. Miles spent his entire primary school life dodging the attacks (both physical and verbal) that Julian would throw his way. When Miles finally graduated and began secondary school at a local college, Julian still found time to make his life miserable. One such instance, was unfortunately at the same time that Miles came into contact with Sally Rouge for the first time. Stumbling upon Miles' feeble attempt to help Sally get a package up to her friend's apartment, Julian knocked Miles aside and singlehanded made his way to the apartment with the package, forcing Sally to chase after him to ensure it's safety. Upon reaching the apartment, Julian placed the box and preceded to explain to Sally how amazing he was, in excruciating detail. This went on for quite some time, until Miles burst into the room, full of confidence. Julian was slammed into a wall by the opening door and dropped to the floor unconscious. Miles was then able to steal Sally away, and Julian woke up in a confused state. Not only did Julian have no clue what hit him, but he also had strange new memories of times when he had ridiculed Miles. While instances such as this were normally common-place, these strange memories involved bizarre costumes and video game worlds. Little did Julian know that these memories were a side effect of a glitch in The Nexus caused by a video game designer named Fiona Braddock. Julian's subconscious had taunted Miles throughout his adventures in the video game world and through these interactions, Miles had gained the courage and strength to stand up for himself. Additionally, Julian's loose connection to these events made him the unknowing bearer of the Tri-Force of Power. 2007 (PEH2) Julian had few interactions with Miles, Sally, or any of their friends from that point on. And though Miles went on to become a much more capably person as a result of these adventures, it was his memories of his time spent as Julian's punching bag, that led him to eventually offer his friendship to their old classmate Nate Valdez - a friendship that thrives to this day. After his involvement, Julian went about his life, completely unaware that he was in possession of the Tri-Force of Power. But when the time came that another individual hungered for this artifact, Julian would find his life in terrible danger. 2009 (PEH3) Following the death of Sally Rouge, her murderer stated that he was on a mission to track down the 3 Tri-Force pieces. She had no longer been in posession of the Tri-Force of Wisdom (having passed it on to Nate Valdez). Thus, if the information her murderer was working off of was dated to that extent, than it can be assumed that his intel determined Julian as the bearer of the Tri-Force of Power instead of his successor Elias Locke. It was also stated (during the battle of Omega Halo), that Elias' present status as the Power Bearer was unknown to The Nexus or any of his allies. Keeping all of that in mind, it is implied that Julian was the next target of the Nexus' Tri-Force hunt. Shortly before shutting down due to lack of power, the Nexus stated that he would be "en route to retrieve Power from designate . . . failure". It is unknown if the Nexus continued his hunt for Julian after finding a new power source. If so, it is likely Julian was killed as Sally had been, since he had already passed his Tri-Force on to Elias by this time. Production Notes *Julian is played by Mike Santanella. *Julian's surname has never been revealed within the films. :*The name Dimitri was chosen for the original draft of the PEH3 script, in which Julian played a supporting role. ::*This was eventually cut from the script, but the last name is considered canon. *Julian is 1 of only 5 characters to take on the attributes of multiple games. :* The others being Miles, Julie, Sally, & Jax Girl. *Julian is the 2nd of only 3 characters to pass on one of his game personae to another character (passing on Bowser to Officer Geoffrey Kicks in PEH2). :* The 1st was Miles who passed on Link and Mario to Elias Locke and Nate Valdez respectively in the beginning of PEH2. :* The 3rd was Sally Rouge, who passed on Zelda to Claris Naka in PEH3. *Julian is 1 of only 8 main or supporting characters to make an appearance in only 1 film of the trilogy. :*The other characters being Soldier Commander (PEH2 only), Claris Naka, Menniker, Mina, Nikki, Khan, & Bean Hunter (all of which appear in PEH3 only). :*He is the ONLY character to have his sole appearance in the 1st film of the series. ::*Julian does appear in a flashback in the 2nd film, but this is just archive footage from the 1st film. ::*He also appears in the recap clip show that precedes the 3rd film, but this is once again archive footage. *The original draft of PEH3 featured Julian as a primary character, filling much of the role that Ash Hunter ended up playing in the final draft, as the framed murderer of Sally Rouge and the focus of Julie Lien's revenge. :*In this version of the draft, Julian took on the video game persona of Marcus Fenix. ::*A rewrite demoted Julian to a cameo in which he was attacked by The Nexus and later died in the arms of Julie Lien who was investigating Sally's death. :::*These 2 scenes and the majority of Julie's investigation were cut from the final draft of the script to cut the length of the film down to under 2 hours. *Julian's full name is derived from two characters hailing from the Archie Comics Sonic Universe: :*JULIAN is the first name of Julian Kintobor of the House of Ivo, a mad scientist of the Overlander Kingdom. Upon being banished by his people, Julian would escape to the Kingdom of Acorn and eventually take it over for himself, under the name of Dr. Ivo Robotnik. ::*Julian was a former scientific associate of Nate Morgan who is the namesake of both Nate Valdez and Father Morgan. ::*This Robotnik differs from the one seen in the SegaSonic Universe, as his appearance and attitude are both far darker. However, when Julian Robotnik was vanquished by the Ultimate Annihilator, his alter-dimensional self Robo-Robotnik or Dr. Eggman took his place, and this version was much more similar to the SegaSonic counterpart. :*DIMITRI is the name of Knuckles' great uncle many generations removed. He was the first to take on the demigod form of Enerjak and is perhaps the oldest living echidna, surviving through chaos energy and later cybernetics for over 400 years.